Alcide Di Vèneto
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and she can is an extra character. , , , , |blood status = ( ) |bap rank = "High" |marital status = Single |signature = |Title = * * (at ) * Model * Socialite * * Barone del Veneto * Conte Reggente del Veneto |died = |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) * (when he was turned) |alias = * Cide (pronounced "see-day") * Al * |hidep = |species = (formerly ) |gender = Male |height = 6'1" |hair = * Black (formerly) * Salt and Pepper (currently) |eyes = * Hazel (as a human) * Red (as a vampire) |skin = Olive |family = * Partner * Samara Di Vèneto (née Fernandes) (mother) * Fedele Di Vèneto (father) † * Genoveffa Di Amalfi (née Di Vèneto) (sister) † * Frantziscu Di Amalfi (brother-in-law) † * Settimio Di Amalfi (nephew) † * Gianna Di Amalfi (née Magro) (niece-in-law) * Isabella Di Amalfi (great niece) * Iñaki Di Amalfi (né Vicario) (great nephew-in-law) † * Cristiano Di Amalfi (great great nephew) * Silvestra Di Amalfi (great great niece) * Zeno Di Amalfi (great great nephew) * Zinnia Di Amalfi (great niece) * Eligio Di Amalfi (great nephew) * Floriana Di Amalfi (great niece) * Annunziato Di Vèneto (twin brother) † * Maëlys Di Vèneto (née Gérard) (sister-in-law) † * François-Marie Di Vèneto (nephew) * Lujza Di Vèneto (née Császár) (late niece-in-law) † * Vespasiano Di Vèneto (great nephew) * Magda Di Vèneto (née Császár) (great niece-in-law) * Ileana Di Vèneto (great great niece) * Mattias Di Vèneto (great great nephew) * Maurício Simões (former nephew-in-law) † * Flávio Simões (step-great nephew) † * Jean-Constant Simões (step-great nephew) * Ishbel Simões (née Mac Cába) (step-great niece-in-law) * Soraia Di Vèneto (great niece) * Pernilla Frystström (late niece-in-law) * Renard Di Vèneto (nephew) * Sethunya Thebe (niece-in-law) * Allegra Di Vèneto (great niece) * Aureliano Di Vèneto (great nephew) * Viljami Parkkinen (nephew-in-law) * Abramo Di Vèneto (nephew) * Añuli Di Vèneto (née Fonseca) (niece-in-law) |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = |Wand = , 12¼", |Patronus = |House = Maison Cerisier |Loyalty = * ** Maison Cerisier ** Maison Cerisier Quidditch Team (keeper) * Di Vèneto Family * Fernandes Family |job = * Conte Reggente del Veneto * Barone del Veneto * "Socialite" * Model * for the Trolleboda Trädfeer (formerly - , - , - , - , - ) |hideg = ------------------- }} Alcide "Cide" Antonino Ciro Arduino Di Vèneto (born ) is a and , born to Fedele and Samara Di Vèneto (née Fernandes) in the family's ancestral family villa on in . He had one elder sister Genoveffa Di Amalfi (née Di Vèneto) and an older twin brother, Annunziato. His father was a wizard, the count of the district. His mother was a witch, born in the the town of , who worked as a politician in her district, . Cide's father died aged 51 when Cide was 12, while he and his brother were away at school. Cide attended between the years and . For his looks and his title (which was unchanged after his father's death in his first year, unlike his elder twin), Cide and his brother were regarded to be the school's heartthrobs in their later years. Both having wildly different personalities, Cide was the resident 'bad boy', while Annu was the 'responsible' twin. While Anno was being responsible, doing well in school and being politically active, Cide was working out the best way smuggling in fine elf-made champagne to Maison Cerisier common room. Annunziato is a member of the Di Vèneto family, the Fernandes family, the Castelo family, and the Zanelli family Biography Early Life Beauxbatons Years Earlier Years Later Years Party Life Death of Annu & Becoming Regent Trivia Etymology References Category:Di Vèneto Family Category:Flávio Di Vèneto fans Category:Vampires Category:Harry Potter Vampires Category:Made Vampire Category:Undead Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure blood Category:Venitian Speakers Category:Venitian Mages Category:Barone di Venito Category:Conte Reggente del Veneto Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Beauxbatons Category:Beauxbatons Students Category:Beauxbatons Academy of Magic Category:Maison Cerisier Category:Maison Cerisier Alumni Category:Maison Cerisier Quidditch Team Category:Maison Cerisier Quidditch Captain Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Socialite Category:Firewhisky Drinkers Category:Hallavodka Drinkers Category:Blood Traitors Category:Italian Speakers Category:Italian Category:Italian National Team Fans Category:Italian Nobility Category:Keeper Category:Non-Humans Category:Simões Vèneto Limonchello Drinker Category:Fernandes Family Category:Morð er Morð Category:Trolleboda Trädfeer Category:Professional Keeper Category:Model Category:Verona Vipers Fans Category:Albani's Liqueur Drinkers Category:Einhornstraße Models Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass